


five broadway musicals, starring ms. chenoweth and ms. menzel

by felicities



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: Vignettes and moments from Kristin and Idina's shows on Broadway.





	five broadway musicals, starring ms. chenoweth and ms. menzel

**Author's Note:**

> nothing from _if/then_ , as that's already chronicled [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001298).
> 
> highly unbeta'd.

**one: rent, 1996.**

 

Kristin’s feet are aching, and she has rehearsals early the next morning. But Marc insists on coming out to the stagedoor—“I just gotta meet that Idina girl, hun,” he says—and what Marc wants is law, so Kristin stands in the middle of a throng of tourists, pushing and shoving their way to the front of the barricade.

 

  
When Idina arrives, the crowd roars, and Marc practically leaps over Kristin. She rolls her eyes, maneuvering her way to follow him.

 

  
He gives Idina his most dashing smile—the exact same toothy grin that made Kristin fall for him the first time, and she knows instantly that whatever future she thought she’d have with him just died right in front of her eyes.

 

  
Idina turns her attention to her, beaming, but Kristin’s not in the mood to make nice, so she gives a forced smile and pulls Marc away. “Let’s go home, Marc.”

 

  
Idina is taken aback, but as a Playbill gets shoved into her face, all is quickly forgotten.

 

  
**two: you're a good man, charlie brown, 1999.**

 

  
“Come on,” Julia says, tugging Idina’s hand, climbing the last few cases of stairs to the seventh story of the Ambassador.

 

  
“Taye’s waiting for me—”

 

  
“But you need to meet Kristi.”

 

  
“I already have.”

 

  
Julia stops and turns to Idina, the both of them panting. “Why is her goddamn dressing room on the seventh floor anyway. Christ,” she mutters to herself. “Wait what? You’ve met her?”

 

  
“Yeah,” Idina says shyly. She saw _Rent_ with her boyfriend a few years ago. “She wasn’t exactly… the warmest.”

 

  
Julia looks puzzled. “Maybe she had a fight with Marc that night.”

 

  
“Is that her boyfriend?”

 

  
“Yeah. Fiancé now. They got engaged a few weeks ago.”

 

  
“Jules.” Idina says, pulling Julia’s hand and stopping her. “I’m kind of… I’m kind of scared of her.”

 

  
Julia looks at Idina blankly, before bursting into laughter. “Are you serious? Have you seen her? She played a fuckin’ five year old, Dee. I assure you," she says, going down a few steps behind Idina to push her up. “She is nothing to be scared of.”

 

  
**three: the apple tree, 2006.**

 

  
“I’m doing Wicked again,” Idina tells her over the phone.

 

  
“I know,” Kristin says. “Which is why I said no.”

 

  
The line is quiet after that.

 

  
—

 

  
As Idina and Helen come out during the curtain call on the West End, Kristin begins rehearsals on the Roundabout's latest theatre offering.

 

  
It’s easier this way.

 

  
**four: promises, promises, 2010.**

 

  
The morning before they figure out contracts and extension dates, Kristin pulls Sean aside. “I know I said we’d leave together, but I was thinking about staying on a little bit longer, actually.”

 

  
“How long?” Sean asks.

 

  
“Just— I don’t know. But I don’t want to leave yet.”

 

  
“Okay.”

 

  
—

 

  
Sean waltzes into her dressing room one afternoon before a show, handing her an envelope. “Here ya go, Cheno,” he says. “Two comps to closing, orchestra center.”

 

  
—

 

  
After the tone, Kristin grips her Blackberry tighter, inhaling deeply and exhaling shakily.

 

  
“Um, hey, Dee— Idina— I wasn’t sure if this number still worked, but um, um. Just wanted to know if— oh this is Kristin, by the way, Kristin Chenoweth— and I just wanted to make sure you got the tickets. So, yeah. Hope you have a great day. Bye.”

 

  
—

 

  
“Any guests out there?”

 

The stagehand is flustered; he’s a recent addition, and besides, shouldn’t she be asking someone else? “Um, no, Miss Chenoweth. Not that I know of.”

 

“Okay, thank you. Mike, isn’t it?"

 

  
He’s flustered again—he’s barely interacted with Kristin, and he’s never introduced himself. He flashes a nervous smile at her and says, “Yes. Break a leg on your last performance, Miss Chenowe—”

 

  
“Kristin,” she corrects him, smiling warmly.

 

  
—

 

When she makes her entrance as Fran Kubelik for the last time, she tries to drown out the thundering applause and seek out a seat in the fourth row, orchestra center.

 

  
It’s empty.

 

**five: on the twentieth century, 2015.**

 

  
“You lit up that stage,” Idina tells her, barely inside Kristin’s dressing room. Her eyes are bright and shining and her voice impossibly, unbelievably happy.

 

  
Maddie scuttles next to Idina, the bells on her collar jangling, her tail wagging excitedly. “Hey, Mad-mad! Remember me?" Idina greets the dog, kneeling down to pet her.

 

  
“Mad-mad? That’s new.” Kristin looks at Idina quizzically, to which Idina simply shrugs. “She hasn’t seen you in years, Dee.” Kristin pulls up a chair and sits down, removing the pins from her wig.

 

  
“Dogs have good memory,” Idina informs her. She’s rubbing Maddie's belly now, the dog more placid than she remembers. “How’s her heart?"

 

  
“Better.”

 

  
“How’s yours?”

 

  
Kristin doesn’t say anything.

 

  
“Don’t think I’ve let you off the hook for not coming to see me after my show, little missy.”

 

  
“The Twitter people would have rioted.”

 

  
“I was waiting for you.”

 

  
“I know,” Kristin sighs, extracting the last of the bobby pins, and taking off her wig. “I’m sorry.”

 

  
Idina locks eyes with her in the mirror. She’s serious at first, then a chuckle makes its way up her throat. “You have one large forehead,” she says, before laughing.

 

  
“You know what? It’s been twelve years of judgment from you, Dee, and frankly I’m sick of it!” Kristin fires back, standing up from her chair to tickle Idina.

 

  
“Alright, alright. I’ll play nice.”

 

  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

  
“Wouldn’t be the last, either. I’ve missed you, Kristi.”

 

  
“I’ve missed you too,” Kristin says, honestly, and she smiles at Idina the way Idina’s always loved—crinkles appearing around her eyes and on her nose.

 

  
“What’s new with you?” Idina asks, finding a spot on the couch. She taps the space next to her, inviting Maddie. The animal leaps onto the sofa and settles into Idina’s lap.

 

  
“Nothing.”

 

  
“Really? No new boyfriend?” Idina says. “Girlfriend?”

 

  
Kristin turns to Idina, eyes narrowing. She stands up, walking to retrieve her clothes from the rack. “No girlfriend, Dee.”

 

  
“Okay,” she says, rubbing Maddie’s chin.

 

  
“Et toi?” Kristin asks.

 

  
“I moved in with Aaron.”

 

  
“So I heard.”

 

  
“And he’s going to ask me to marry him.”

 

  
“Oh,” is all Kristin says.

 

  
It’s silent after that; no one knows what to say. Kristin, ever the braver one, breaks the quiet. “So it’s not going to be a surprise?”

 

  
“Well, no. I’m too old for all that, you know?”

 

  
“What are you going to say?”

 

  
“What do you want me to say?”

 

  
Kristin takes off Lily Garland’s wedding dress, and puts on a flannel.

 

  
“So that’s where that’s been,” Idina says.

 

  
“You left it in my house,” Kristin responds. “It’s mine now.”

 

  
Kristin beams at Idina, and all Idina wants to do is wrap Kristin in her arms and keep her, forever. She knows she can’t, so she grabs her phone from back pocket, careful not to wake a slumbering Maddie, and points it at Kristin.

 

  
“What are you doing?”

 

  
“Smile, Kristi.”

 

  
“For you? Always.”


End file.
